hogwartsfbrpfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Lorelia Presley
:"Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing to observe and understand the world around them" ''—Description of Lorelia's nature '''Lorelia Mendenhall' (née Presley) (b. 5 April 1999 – Sekarang) dikenal sebagai Loraine, adalah penyihir Half-blood, anak perempuan Mr dan Mrs Presley. Dia adalah Legilimens lainnya yang lahir ke garis perempuan keluarga Presley selama beberapa generasi. Dia belajar mengendalikan kemampuan Legilimens saat masih kecil, setelah beberapa kali menggunakannya tanpa disengaja sekalipun dia tidak ingin. Loraine menghadiri Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry dari 2010 - 2017 dan disorting kedalam Gryffindor House. Biography Early and Family life Loraine terlahir sebagai anak pertama dari keluarga Presley. Tidak ada yang spesial dari garis keturunan keluarganya selain bahwa setiap anak perempuan di keluarga Presley akan terlahir dengan bakat legilimens. Keluarga Presley juga bukan keluarga yang berada. Mereka hidup sederhana, membaur dengan para muggle. Ibu Loraine, yang berstatus sebagai pureblood bekerja sebagai seorang Florist. Mereka memiliki sebuah toko bunga di lantai bawah rumah mereka. Tidak terlalu terkenal, tetapi cukup ramai dan sering didatangi oleh tetangga-tetangga meraka yang berniat membeli sebuah buket bunga. Sedang Ayahnya, yang berstatus halfblood bekerja di untuk Kementerian di bagian Muggle Relations. Masa kecil Loraine dihabiskan dengan bersekolah layaknya anak-anak muggle dan membantu Sang Ibu mengelola toko bunga mereka di waktu senggang. Di sekolah, Loraine cukup menonjol. Tetapi bukan karena kepintaran atau fisiknya. Dirinya menonjol di kalangan anak-anak seusianya karena sering tanpa sengaja menerobos masuk dan mengomentari pikiran temannya. Dari sana pula dirinya mendapat julukan “strange”. Tertekan dengan julukan yang didapat dari teman-temannya, Loraine kemudian mulai sering mengunjungi rumah Sang Nenek untuk berlatih mengontrol legilimens miliknya. Setiap sepulang sekolah, dirinya akan mampir dan belajar bersama Sang Nenek, kemudian kembali ke rumah ketika makan malam. Sayangnya, Sang Nenek meninggal ketika Loraine berusia 8 tahun. Ia kemudian terpaksa menjalani latihannya sendiri, meskipun terkadang mendapat bantuan dari Sang Ayah. Muggle life — Hogwarts year — Physical appearance Loraine adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dengan tinggi 5'5" (167 cm). Dia memiliki rambut tebal, meski ada yang bergelombang tapi sangat sedikit, berwarna blonde terang dan panjang sampai pungung yang sering dikuncir, karena dia orang yang aktif, dan mata hijau gelap yang khas. Ketika dia tersipu, dia akan kebingungan dan menunduk dengan wajah merah, atau bahkan memukul pelan. Personality and traits Loraine dikenal sebagai siswi yang bersemangat, berani dan berbakat, meskipun sesekali ceroboh. Tercatat bahwa dia cerdas dan menawan, serta memiliki bakat ramuan. Banyak orang menggambarkannya sebagai seorang siswi yang luar biasa baik. Dirinya tak segan untuk tetap bersikap baik pada orang yang telah berlaku buruk padanya. Ketika dia tersipu, dia akan kebingungan dan menunduk dengan wajah merah, atau bahkan memukul pelan. Dia memiliki cara untuk mengamati dan memahami dunia di sekitarnya. Gadis yang penuh rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan menjadi ciri khasnya yang lain. Dirinya akan melakukan sebisanya agar rasa penasarannya terpuaskan. Selain itu dirinya juga dikenal sebagai siswi yang keras kepala. Begitu dia mengambil suatu keputusan, bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk orang lain mengubah keputusannya. Loraine juga seorang wanita dengan prinsip-prinsip moral yang kuat, dan akan berada di samping mereka yang tidak bersalah, tidak peduli apa yang harus dibayarnya: meskipun tindakannya tidak efektif. Setidaknya untuk beberapa kali dia marah atas penindasan terhadap temannya, yang dilakukan oleh Trevin. Meskipun dia memiliki lidah yang tajam dan dia tidak memiliki masalah dalam membela untuk orang lain ketika dia sedang marah, Loraine selalu memberikan kesempatan kedua, jika mereka telah membuktikan diri mereka layak untuk mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Contoh yang paling menonjol dari kualitas ini adalah bagaimana dia akhirnya setuju untuk bersama Trevin setelah pria itu tidak memandang terlalu rendah para Penyihir yang tidak sopan, terlepas fakta bahwa Loraine tidak memiliki pendapat yang baik tentang Trevin selama tahun-tahun awal sekolah mereka. Loraine tidak suka makhluk yang terlihat spooky atau badut, sementara dia menyukai banyak hal yang bahkan tidak sempat dia ingat semuanya, salah satunya adalah memasak dan menanam. Karena menanam dan menyukai tumbuhan, dia jadi mengerti semua kebutuhan dan berbagai macam kegunaan, membuatnya juga cukup mahir dalam Potion. Magical abilities and skills thumb|Lorelia's corporeal doe Patronus |left Dia mampu menyihir korporeal doe Patronus (tanda kemampuan magis superior) dan itu juga mencatat bahwa Lorelia memiliki bakat khusus dalam Ramuan. *'Love': Lorelia menunjukkan cinta yang luar biasa sepanjang hidupnya. Dia dengan pengasih mengorbankan dirinya untuk Trevin ketika tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts. *'Potions: ''Lorelia adalah Potioner yang luar biasa, menguasai "''instinctual understanding''" dari subjek. *'''Charms: Tongkat Lorelia disebut-sebut bagus untuk Charm. Lorelia juga dibuktikan berbakat ketika menyulap sapu untuk bekerja sendiri, menggerakkan sarung tangan dan membuat alat-alat musik untuk bermain dengan sendirinya. *'Legilimency': Lorelia adalah Legilimens yang sangat cakap, kemampuan untuk mengekstrak perasaan dan kenangan dari pikiran orang lain yang relatif bisa dengan mudah melihat jauh ke dalam kisah seseorang jika dia menginginkannya. *'Nonverbal Magic': Dia bisa menggunakan Legilimency hanya dengan melihat seseorang tanpa mengucapkan mantra. Lorelia juga bisa menyiapkan makanan untuk banyak orang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Possessions — *'Wand': Tongkat sihir Lorelia sepanjang 11½, terbuat dari kayu Fraxinus (Ash), dan punya inti rambut Unicorn. tongkatnya digambarkan sebagai "swishy" dan "nice for Charms work". Relationships Presley Family Trevin Mendenhall Etymology *— Kategori:Character Kategori:Gryffindor Kategori:Professor